


Oh my God, Thomas!

by Vertex



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, German National Team, M/M, holiday fic, mention of others, poor Fips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertex/pseuds/Vertex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice skating can be so romantic until Die Mannschaft crashes the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my God, Thomas!

"Are you sure we are allowed here?" Lukas asked skeptically as Basti led him into the rink. "I mean there's nobody here."

Basti passed him his skates. "Here put these on...Of course we're allowed."  
"The keeper gave me the keys." Basti shook them in front of Lukas' face. "Perks of being famous."

"He gave them to you, just like that?"

"It was a favor. And on the condition that we don't break anything and his boss doesn't find out."

Basti had already put on his skates while Lukas was still standing there rather uncharacteristically unsure.

Basti fondly rolled his eyes before he grabbed Lukas' skates from him and got down on his knees infront of him. He held one of them out for Lukas to put his foot in. "Come on now, are you going to keep me down here, or are you going to put them on?"  
"Don't you trust me?" Basti stared up at Lukas which finally got him to relent.

Basti finished tying his laces before he got up and grabbed Lukas' face in his hands before pressing a quick kiss on his lips. He took Lukas' gloved hand once more and pulled him into the rink with a cheeky smile.

"I can't believe how nervous you are right now... Lukas nervous about breaking rules, now that's a new one."

"You becoming the irresponsible one is what's making me nervous; that means that I have to be the responsible one. One of us has to be."

Basti pulled Lukas' beanie over his head and leaned in to kiss his nose. "I'm still taking care of you, aren't I?" Lukas' expression softened and he smiled. Basti smiled back and started to skate backwards.

Lukas yelped as he almost lost his balance as Basti pulled him along. Basti kept on increasing his pace and laughing as Lukas tried to catch up with him.

"I should be better at this than you," Lukas stated incredulously after a while as he leaned against the stand to gain support. He had fallen over multiple times while Basti hadn't even broken a sweat. "You're lankier than me, you should be clumsier...Please Basti no more."

Basti barked out in laughter. "Who's the old man now?" He skated over to Lukas. "Come on, I'll help you."  
Lukas grabbed onto Basti's arm. "No more please."

"Are you really giving up on our date so quickly? Just a few minutes more and we'll do something else if you still don't like it, okay?"

Lukas thought about for a second before agreeing. "Okay." He grabbed onto Basti's sleeve and they both skated together, slower this time.

Basti was wearing one of the ugly reindeer sweaters that Lukas had gifted him as a joke. But Basti wore it anyway just because it was Lukas who had gifted it to him and that made the younger man smile.

"What?" Basti asked, his own expression brightened when he saw Lukas smiling to himself.

Lukas kept on grinning but he shook his head. "Nothing."

Basti gave him a funny look but didn't ask further. They were going in slow circles now and Lukas had slipped his hand into Basti's, lacing their fingers together.  
"It's really nice out there," Lukas stated, turning to face Basti and the older man hummed in agreement.

The upper portion of the skating rink had huge windows so they had the view of the night sky which was dotted with stars.  
Despite that Basti believed that the most beautiful sight was standing there right in front of him, red nosed thanks to the cold.

"I love you, you know that," Basti stated. And Lukas blinked back wide eyed at the randomness. "I..I love you too."

They both stared into each other's eyes and leaned forward...until a huge noise of the metal doors which lead to the rink slamming open caused them to jump away from each other in surprise.

It was their teammates. Basti and Lukas exchanged confused glances.

"Hey, guys," Thomas greeted them in a chirpy tone.

Basti finally shook off his surprise. "Wait a minute, who invited you guys?"

"Nice to see you too," Thomas replied which caused Basti to roll his eyes. "Lukas did."

Lukas shook his head. "No, no, no, I did no such thing. Thomas! I texted you that we were going to the rink so that you guys wouldn't wonder where we disappeared off too. That was not an invitation!"

Thomas just shrugged in reply. "And you brought everyone with you!"

"Hey, Basti and Lukas! What are you guys doing here already? You came without us?" Per spoke as he caught up to them.

Basti let out an exasperated noise and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Per asked. Lukas shook his head. "Don't mind him...Look at you Fips!"

Philipp looked like a giant beach ball, covered up with ten sweaters under his jacket. And he looked rather grumpy and a little crazy.

"What happened to you?"

Philipp grumbled. "I was asleep and they woke me up and forced me to come here. Thomas threw a glass of freezing cold water on my face when I wouldn't get up."

"Oh." Lukas blinked, but his attention was diverted when he saw a familiar set of dark hair.

"Basti, look it's Miro!" Lukas exclaimed before he ran over to hug the older man.

Miro let out a huff as Lukas practically threw himself at him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, ruffling his hair in the process. "Hey, man."

Basti smiled from a distance as he watched them interact. Lukas was always complaining that he never saw Miro anymore ever since the older man retired from the national team.

"Hi, guys! We brought hot chocolate!" Basti turned to look at Mats and Benni entering, both carrying trays loaded with cups.

The room erupted in cheers as the guys walked over to them. They all settled down at the tables, Jerome and Mario had even managed to turn on the music system.

Lukas and Basti settled together in the corner. Thomas and Philipp took the stage to share some jokes. Their comedy skit mostly consisted of Thomas making fun of Philipp who looked like he was so done with everyone.

Basti got over his ruined date with Lukas. It didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that they were all together and having a good time. He squeezed Lukas' hand under the table and sent him a small smile. And Lukas smiled back.

"Oh my God Thomas," Philipp suddenly exclaimed, shocked. His face was dripping with scalding coco. It was an accident. "My face!"

"Do we need to call an ambulance?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and Merry Christmas :D


End file.
